


Double Life

by reiley



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song/Artist</b>: Double Life by Matthew Good<br/>Spoilers: series 1 & 2</p>
<p>
  <i>How now, baby, is a little bit enough of it when you live a double life?</i>
</p>
<p>(This song is actually about drug addiction and what comes of trying to hide it from those around you, essentially living a double life, but I think it fits here, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Life

**Author's Note:**

> password: hownowbaby

  


[Double Life](http://vimeo.com/68345909) from [kel reiley](http://vimeo.com/user2087911) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
